fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
The Destruction of Melody's Treasures
Monty, why did you, Tip and Dash bring us back here?" asked Melody as the trio led her and her friends Mary Test, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer, Elmyra Duff, Robyn Starling and Pistol back to the cave. "Wait and see." Tip said. The group entered the cave. Montana Max stopped upon entering and pointed. The group looked and gasped. "Is that..." Dash began to ask. "It is! Alex's statue!" Melody said tears of joy in her eyes. Indeed, right in the center of the room is the statue of Alex that fell overboard during the storm last night. "Oh thanks, Monty, Tip, Dash!" Melody said hugging the trio "You're the best!" Melody let go and ran over to the statue. She looked it over admirably. "It looks like him. Even has his eyes." Melody decided to play a game of pretend. "Hey, Alex, mind if I run away with you?" Everyone laughed at Melody's performance. But the laughter stopped when lightning is heard. They turned. Melody looked shocked as Naveen came into the cave, an angry look on his face. "Daddy!" Melody gasped. The others went to hide. They peek out to see this. Behind Naveen was Iago, looking down in guilt. "Melody, I am a reasonable man and I was patient with you and your habits until up to now." Naveen said coming closer. He looked around at Melody's collection. "The stuff in here I can ignore, but what you did, I cannot. I made certain rules for good reason and I expect them to be obeyed." "But Daddy..." Naveen interrupted harshly. "Did you rescue a mortal lark from drowning or did you not?" "I had to!" protested Melody. "Melody, you and I know that contact between the mortals and immortals are forbidden! You know that and so does everyone else in the city!" "He would have died!" Melody whined. "I do not care if he lived or died. All mortals die sooner or later." snapped Naveen who turned around. "You're more of a monster than Morgana the Sea Witch! You don't even know Alex!" cried Melody. "I don't have to!" Naveen yelled turning towards Melody once more. "All mortals are the same. Spineless, savage, fish-eating harpooners, incapable of any feeling-" "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!" Melody yelled, not taking any more of her father's emotional abuse. Naveen looked shocked at Melody's words while the girl herself looked horrified and hid behind the statue, still looking at her father. Everyone else watching looked shocked at Melody's declaration as well. Naveen was the first to speak and not in a nice tone. "No. Are you out of your mind, child? He's a mortal and a citizen of Atlantica! you're an immortal and a citizen of Copenhagen! Just think of what happened to your mother, your sister, her boyfriend, her sister and her brother, Ariel, Olivia, Norman, Mickey, and Donald!" Naveen: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Melody protested. For once, just listen, will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there "He's not a barbarian!" Melody screamed. Don't try that same old song I'll have you grounded till next year Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "I don't care! I'm not a child anymore! I can be with whoever I choose!" snapped Melody bitterly. "Don't you understand, Melody? He's a citizen of Atlantica! You're a citizen of Copenhagen!" "I don't care!" Melody spat defiantly. This was the last straw for Naveen. He had enough of Melody's disobedience and defiance. His temper finally reached the boiling point. "So help me, Melody! I'll get through to you one way or another!" From his hiding place, Dash couldn't take it anymore. He got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about Alex, you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted windbag!" Iago gasped. "What did you say?" Naveen demanded. The rest of Melody's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you monster!" Mary snapped. "You're ten times worse than my dad!" Gosalyn added. "You're not a very nice person!" Tip added. "You have no heart at all!" Montana Max yelled. "You big meanie!" Pistol shouted also. "How could you be so cruel and heartless?" Robyn insulted Naveen. Iago was nervous and Naveen was furious. "THAT'S IT!" Naveen shouted. "This has gone far enough! You, Melody, Monty and your friends are all banished from China for the rest of your days!" "WHAT?!?!?!" Melody, Gosalyn, Robyn, Pistol, and Elmyra gasped. "No! We didn't do it!" Montana Max pleaded. "We're too innocent to die!" Dash screamed. "But, Daddy," Melody said, tears welling up in her eyes. "This isn't what Mommy would! We don't want this! And she doesn't want this, either!" He turned to Iago, "And that goes for you, Iago." "Exile?! No! NO! NOOOOO!!! It can't be all true!" Iago wailed as she began to cry hysterically. "And Iago, if you're not gone by sunset, I will shoot you with a gun!" Naveen shouted. Iago screamed and hid behind Mary, Gosalyn, Robyn, Elmyra, Melody, Robyn, Pistol, Tip, Dash and Montana Max. "This isn't a fair punishment!" Melody protested. "IT'S A NIGHTMARE!!!" Elmyra screamed. Naveen: I'm still the king here My word is law! This filth you bring is the final straw And push, my daughter has come to shove I'll make you obey till you do what I say I don't care Come what may But I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! Everyone else, who was watching hid for good reason. Naveen powered up and shot fire blasts at everything in the cave. Melody looked shocked. "Daddy, stop! Don't! Please, no!" Melody cried in horror. But it was no use as her father refused to listen. Soon there was one thing left to destroy in the room: the statue of Alex. As Melody looked on in horror, Naveen fired a blast at it. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Melody gasped in horror that Alex's statue was broken, she began to cry so loud, that she put her face down in her hands, covering her eyes. Melody cried and cried and cried. Category:The Destruction of X's Treasures